


The Kindness of a Child

by papyruswiki



Series: Undertale Prompt Month 2020 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Prompt Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Frisk is a very kind and merciful child... perhaps to a fault.
Series: Undertale Prompt Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Kindness of a Child

Since they had been very young, people had commented on Frisk’s kindness.

Frisk was a remarkably good-hearted child. They were friendly to everyone they met. They refused to kill insects or spiders, and cried when their parents squashed them instead of taking them outside. The only time they seemed to get angry was when they saw people or animals being bullied or abused.

Some people remarked that Frisk was kind to a fault. When they were the one getting bullied, they often simply ignored or endured instead of fighting back or even telling a teacher. Nobody knew why; Frisk didn’t really explain anything about what they were thinking.

Deep inside, the way Frisk understood themself was that, for one thing, they didn’t really like to cause more trouble than was already happening. Kids who got bullied were sometimes blamed for it, and Frisk didn’t want to deal with that.

For another, they had a strong belief that anyone could change if people showed them the right way. It wasn’t that they weren’t brave enough to stand up for themself, as some people thought; they believed that showing kindness would eventually cause the bully to take a look at themself and make a change.

Frisk’s parents tried to tell them time and again that the world didn’t work like that and some people would always be bad, but Frisk’s determination never let up, no matter how many times they got pushed around on the playground.

The first time they ever became discouraged was when they fell into the Underground.

Frisk felt they had to return home, but Toriel wouldn’t let up in front of the Ruins doors. Killing her had put a dent in their determination. Perhaps their parents were right; sometimes, kindness didn’t work.

Their mindset was further damaged when it came to Undyne. Here was someone who would not back down from the fight, no matter how much kindness and mercy were thrown at her. Her death was almost traumatizing to Frisk as she screamed about how she had to save her people as she melted into an oozing mess of determination and dust.

Now, only hours later, they faced Asgore.

This monster was more powerful than any Frisk had fought before… and he was the only one to completely destroy, even before their battle began, the chance for Frisk to be merciful to him.

And yet, as they battled, Frisk could tell that Asgore’s determination had worn thin, and he put no real heart or effort into destroying them.

That was when Frisk felt their own determination grow. Asgore didn’t want to kill them; they could feel it.

And that was what made them decide they would show him mercy, no matter the cost. No matter if Asgore showed them mercy back, no matter if they had to reload a hundred times.

They would never succumb to the cruelty of the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Mercy
> 
> had a little trouble with this one, but decided Frisk was a good candidate for this.
> 
> **papyruswiki:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papyruswiki:** personal twitter


End file.
